


Laundry Day

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [24]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Laundry Sex, Lingerie, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: Alan never understood why (Y/N) always complains about doing the laundry...
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

"Oh, shite!" Alan exclaims as he shoves the covers off of his naked chest and sits up in bed.

"What is it?" (Y/N) asks bewildered as she's lounging next to him in bed while scrolling through her Instagram.

"I forgot I have that lunch meeting with Anthony Minghella this afternoon," he says absent-mindedly as his eyes scan the room for something to wear.

"On a Saturday?" His wife asks incredulously.

"Yes, why should the day of the week matter?" He gets out of bed with a grunt and walks toward his walk-in closet.

"Honestly, babe? I thought we could spend the day together..." She pleads with him.

"Darling, we've spent the whole morning together already.." his muffled words drone throughout the bedroom.

(Y/N) checks the time on her phone. Indeed, it's eleven o'clock already. She sighs in defeat.

"Yeah, but..." she looks down at her hands playing with the silk sheets.

"But what?" he emerges from his closet and stands in front of her, bending down to her eye-level.

"I just wish I could have you to myself for a whole day, you know?"

A pang runs through Alan's chest at hearing her words. She means the world to him and the last thing he wanted to do is neglect her.

He leans forward and catches her soft lips in a tender kiss. Her one hand immediately travels up to cup his jaw. Upon pulling apart she runs her soft thumb over his wet lips.

"Unfortunately, Anthony will be out of the country for three months, so this is the only time I get to discuss some things with him. But I promise I'll make it up to you, my love. Okay?"

She nods timidly, causing her beach waves to bob.

"Perhaps I can take you to dinner and a movie tonight?" He offers sincerely and places a soft kiss on her thumb that is still resting on his mouth.

"I'd love that," she says with a wide grin.

Alan's back starts paining from bending over and he decides to stand back up.

"Now, I can't seem to find my white linen shirt..." he says as he rubs at his lower back while scanning the room again.

"I haven't gotten 'round to doing the laundry this week yet," (Y/N) bites her bottom lip. "I'll do a quick cycle, give me thirty minutes."

She pulls the covers off her and starts to walk out of the bedroom.

Upon entering the laundry room Alan cannot help but stare at his woman.

Contrary to her usual sleepwear she's wearing a lilac mesh thong with a matching bralette. She's also clad in one of his dress-shirts which hangs just off the top of her thick thighs. She reaches inside the washing machine and the way she bends over causes her cheeks to peek out from under his shirt, driving Alan crazy with lust.

"Oh, there you are!" She exclaims happily after she turns around and spots him in the doorway.

"The dryer just finished, could you start folding the laundry, please, darling? I just need to run to the loo really quickly," she says hastily and scurries off into the guest bathroom.

With a smile Alan steps forward and starts unloading the clothing items before shutting the dryer and starting the next cycle again.

Incidentally, all (Y/N)'s lingerie are first. He picks up the frilly red lace fabric. It's cinched in the back and he remembers how perfectly plump it makes her buttocks look. Pressure builds low in his groin at the mental image he has of her stowed away in his mind.

The next one is a see-through mesh thong with pearl white trimmings.

_Honestly, what's the point of wearing underwear if this is not even covering anything?_

He continues to fold the intimate item into a small square.

 _Oh, these are my favourite_ , Alan muses as he holds another pair of panties up in front of his face and thinks back to Thursday evening when (Y/N) was wearing them. Thin straps sat deliciously just above her plump cheeks as the rest of the frilly mesh material covered the larger parts of her behind. A small patch of floral embroidery is strategically placed on the front.

_She looked so feminine in it. So vulnerable._

Alan thinks back to the way her mouth formed an 'o' when he was hitting her A-spot for the first time... the way her legs shook afterward when he was done with her. He looks down and sees the tent formation begging to be released from his boxers.

"I'm back," (Y/N) calls as she settles in next to him and starts folding one of his shirts, completely oblivious to his erotic state.

He stares at her for a moment. How young, how innocent she is. How lucky he is. He places the tiny folded square in the laundry bin and instead places his large hands on her shoulders.

She stills her movements and whimpers softly at his touch as he gently massages her shoulders.

"Alan," she breathes in a warning tone.

He continues to place soft kisses in the crook of her neck making her go weak in the knees.

"We're supposed to be doing laundry," she objects half-heartedly.

"I'm supposed to be doing you," he growls close to her ear as his one hand moves to the front of her panties.

She can no longer resist her husband and cranes her neck in the opposite direction, giving him full access.

He continues his path of fiery hot kisses up each side of her neck, stopping to pay attention to her soft spots behind her ears.

She can feel how rock hard he is for her and she reaches back between their bodies and gently cups him in her palm, eliciting a guttural groan from him.

She guides his one hand over to her already erect breasts. He squeezes and massages at the two lumps until she starts grinding up against him.

He lets go of her clothed breasts as he reaches for the collar of his shirt and gently tugs it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground and pool at their feet. He runs his hand across her back and unclasps the bralette, removing it slowly. His other hand travels to the front of her panties again and he gently dips his hand into the delicate fabric as he starts rubbing her gently between her folds.

She runs her hand up and down his strong forearm as he coaxes her legs gently apart. She gasps as he slowly inserts one finger into her wetness and starts pumping in and out slowly. Her head falls back and she rests it against his shoulder.

She looks drunk from lust and Alan knows she's thrown all caution to the wind now. He leans down and captures her lips in a wet kiss. She reaches behind her and throws her arms around his neck as best as she can in their current position.

Judging from her movements and her moans, Alan can tell she's already close to the edge. _I won't last too long either_ , he thought to himself.

He retrieves his hand from her panties and brings it up to her mouth so that she can taste herself. He bends her over the dryer gently in just the right angle and runs his fingers along her sides, eliciting goosebumps from her. He rests his hands at her hips and slowly dips his index fingers into the sides of her underwear, pulling it down her legs agonisingly slow.

He proceeds to place warm kisses across her back as he pulls himself out from his boxers, spreads her cheeks, and pushes into her slowly from behind.

(Y/N) cries out in pleasure as Alan hits her g-spot with every thrust. He sets a slow pace as he knows he won't be able to hold back longer than a minute if they were to go fast.

The soft vibrations of the dryer are sending a wonderful sensation through (Y/N)'s core and she reaches behind her to grab hold of Alan's pasty buttocks. Her goal is to push him into her even further.

Alan catches on and gently bends her over a little bit more causing her breasts to lay flush against the warm dryer. The sensation of Alan filling her completely, stretching her to her fullest is driving (Y/N) insane.

Alan pushes his arm between her body and the dryer and wraps it around her waist, pulling her closer to him even more with every thrust.

She moans again as Alan drops down to place more kisses on her exposed back and shoulders.

"Fuck, Al. You're meeting is in less than an hour. Finish me off..." she breathes between raggedy breaths.

She looks back at him after he makes no attempt to go faster.

"Please, fuck me harder..." she pleads with him again.

Alan pulls out and shoves back into her harder this time, causing her to cry out. The brutal force causes her to push into the dryer further and his naked chest is now flush with her bareback as they thrust together in unison.

The dryer's vibrations are stimulating her clit _oh so_ _deliciously_ and she can no longer hold back.

Skin slapping against skin, the soft humming of the dryer, and loud moans from both Alan and (Y/N) ring throughout the apartment.

"Uuuuuuhhh," Alan groans out as he is the first to cum, holding her hips in place.

He empties himself inside her with each squirt of his warm seed. He stills himself and as his member keeps throbbing, it finally throws (Y/N) over the edge and she crashes with an ear-shattering scream.

He gives her time to catch her breath before turning her around to face him. Her face is flushed and sweat droplets started to form near her hairline. He bends down to pick up his shirt and cover her shoulders with the material.

"I don't know why you always complain about doing laundry. That was quite fun," he winks at her before placing a final peck on her smiling lips.


End file.
